This proposal is for funding to maintain a resource center to develop and maintain computer related applications and designs with broad applicability to NEI-supported studies. The Web Resource Center at the Jaeb Center for Health Research was established in 2000 to develop web-based routines and other internet related processes that would be of value to NEI studies. To date the center has developed multiple internet-based objects including study websites and online training and certification applications. The center has also advanced into other computer- related areas of benefit to NEI studies including the development of a computerized visual acuity tester system, adult and child computerized visual acuity tests, and procedures for paperless clinical studies. [unreadable] The specific resource center aims for the requested funding period are as follows: [unreadable] 1. Develop additional vision testing applications and options for the Electronic Visual Acuity (EVA) tester [unreadable] a. Develop a patient self-test version of the E-ETDRS testing procedure on the EVA using a touch screen input device and/or voice recognition and conduct a study to assess its feasibility and validity [unreadable] b. Develop a visual acuity testing application for the EVA using Lea symbols (or other pictures) to test visual acuity in two year olds and conduct a study to assess its feasibility and validity. [unreadable] c. Develop a more efficient visual acuity testing algorithm than E-ETDRS and conduct a study to assess its reliability and validity [unreadable] d. Develop an interactive web application for training and certification in the modified ETDRS refraction protocol [unreadable] e. Develop an EVA application for performing the modified ETDRS refraction protocol. [unreadable] 2. Extend the Electronic Visual Acuity tester (EVA) system as a portable package that can be user-installed on any generic PC clone, including a laptop computer. [unreadable] 3. Provide technical support for vision testing systems in current use by NEI-funded studies and provide systems to new NEI-funded studies interested in using this system. [unreadable] 4. Maintain websites and applications that have been developed for NEI-funded studies and develop new sites and applications as needed for new projects. [unreadable] 5. Continue collaboration and consulting with other NEI-funded studies on web-based methods for clinical studies, including the use of touch screen tablet PCs for data capture. [unreadable] 6. Develop and extend paperless clinical studies methodology and procedures. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]